


no escape from reality

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Moral Dilemmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: The aftermarth of Chase's decisions.





	no escape from reality

**Author's Note:**

> for 100prompts with "hero" & drabble-zone's weekly challenge, "murder". _the tyrant_ is the last episode of house i watched and i still have.. many thoughts about it. 
> 
> enjoy.

Chase never claimed to be a hero.

The man's voice resonates in his head—  _ They never told us her name _ . Haunted by the torture he was told to perform. And now Dibala is dead, and peace talk has come, but  _ oh God _ , he's killed a man nonetheless.

Did he do the right thing? Did he manage to save millions of people?

He knows it'll haunt him for the rest of his life, he knows it'll follow him. Foreman was right; one can't kill a man and go on with one's life.  

The question remains—  _ did he do the right thing? _


End file.
